winxclubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfea
All fairies! Enroll in Alphea to learn and control your magic. Put your Fairy and her Power here! Princess Liza: Power is the Stars! (Rainfacestar) Princess Stacy: Fairy of Light! (Firestar1122000) Princess Lyla: Fairy of Moons! (Open) Roleplay... Liza walked into Alphea, her eyes wide in awe. She was in the front of the group with Stacy. She knew tommorow they would do the simulator which scared her. She started to calm down when she got to her dormitory and brightened up. "Hey look Stacy! Were in the same dormitory."﻿Rainface<3 "Stacy looked at her best friend. "Awesome!", she replied. "I can't wait to get started!" Stacy looked around in amazment. "What do you want to do first?", she asked Liza. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at Stacy. "Don't know, well, why don't we go out of town to eat sense we are here. I heard Magic Plaza has amazing food." They headed out of Alphea and into one of the next Magic Taxi's to town. Rainface<3 00:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy smiled. "I heard about Magic Plaza too! let's go" They hopped in the Magic Taxi and were off. "I'm so pumped that we got the same dormitory! Everythings gonna be fun sice we're together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) In Magic Plaza, she saw a cute brown haired guy there. "Hey, look at him," she said with a smile to Stacy. Then she saw her brother and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, that cute boy is talking to MY brother!" Her eyes were still on the cute guy then she snapped back. They walked over to one of the Pizza places. "Want to eat here?" she asked. Rainface<3 00:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Sure!", Stacy replied. "Well, if you look on the bright side, we could always make your brother get you a date with him.", she said while giggling. Stacy looked at the Pizza Place line. "Oh boy", she sighed. "That lines very long!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Yea, I guess your right," Liza said. She would use her powers to cut infront of the line but then she would get introuble in Alphea for using magic outside of school without earning her Enchantix. She sighed and got in line with Stacy. Rainface<3 00:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy was getting impatient. "Why can't people eat Itailian food some where else?", she whispered to Liza. Finally the line thinned out and they were 2 people away. "Finally we are in the front", Stacy exclaimed. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza giggled at her friends impatience then looked ahead. "Now only 1 person away," she said. Finally it was their turn and they ordered a large pizza to share. Rainface<3 00:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The two friends found a big table and started eating. "So,", Stacy started, "Do you think you'll ever see that boy again?" she asked. "If you do, he might be with your brother." ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza rolled her eyes. "If we need a Specialist we can call him, he might be the first guy to pop up any way." Liza went back to eating her share of the pizza. Rainface<3 00:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The two friends finished their pizza and left the shop. "I'm sooo excited to start everything!", Stacy told her friend. "I hope we can do everything together!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me to!" she said happily when something caught her eye. She saw a big beast heading into an alley. "Hey Stacy, what's that?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she followed it. Rainface<3 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's eyes grew wide. "What's what?", she called while chasing her friend into the alley. Stacy followed Liza's shadow into the darkness when she saw a bigger shadow. Stacy blinked. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza was shaking when Stacy caught up and she pointed to the big monster. Then she saw three witches behind the monster, angry eyes. The monster charged at her then she turned into a fairy! Her hair flowing behind her. "NO!" she said and used Shining Star that stunned it. Then she used Solar Wind which blew it away from her and Stacy. Then, her fairy form disappeared and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the monster in the wall behind the witches and the witches glaring at her through narrowed eyes. Though when she was back awake, it was morning and Stacy was standing over her. Liza got up and ran for her bag. "School! Simulator! Hurry Stacy!" She got dressed then grabbed her bag and her shoes and put them on. She brushed her hair. Stacy was already ready and they raced out of the dormitory and to their class. Rainface<3 01:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy hurried after her friend. "I hope we are not late", she said while panting. "Anyway's are you okay? That was quite a fall you took yesterday." ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 23:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "I'm fine, i'm just not use to my powers yet," she said as they raced along. Soon, they reached the class room and walked inside. Fortunatly, the teacher wasen't there yet. They walked to the front of the class. Their teacher soon walked in and walked over to the front of the class. "Alright, time for the simulator test. Now, you will go in indivually." Liza froze. "What? Indivually? Why?" she asked Stacy quietly. She turned her attention back to the teacher. "Ok, who wants to go first?" he asked, but when no one answered, he looked at her. "Liza, why don't you go first?" he asked. Rainface<3 23:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stacy saw fear in her friends eyes. "Don't worryy", she whispered. "Your first, you'll get it over with." Stacy padded her friends back. "Good Luck!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 23:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liza nodded to her friend and walked over to her teacher. "For the setting, I think it should be a domestic place, but not to domestic," she said. The teacher nodded and typed something on the computer. Then he lead her over to the simulator and opened the door. She walked inside and the surrondings soon turned into a different setting. She had her bag and opened it to see Starry, her cat. "Bad Starry, why did you follow?" she asked but shook her head. She grabbed the seeds in the bag and poored them on the ground. She made a hole then put them in the hole. Then she turned into her fairy form and used Shining Star. It made the plants start to grow around her. Then she landed on the ground. She had to do something else, plants wouldn't just help. Then she looked around at the rocks and had an idea. She used solar wind and they blew over and made a bit block. She used cutting star and it made a whole in the rocks. Soon, the place was amazing and the simulation was over. She walked out, her fairy form disappeared. She walked over to Stacy and hugged her. "Oh my god, it was so amazing!" she said happily. Rainface<3 23:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "Awesome!", Stacy hugged her friend back. "I can't wait fo rmy turn!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The teacher looked at Stacy. "Would you like to go next?" he asked. Rainface<3 20:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy grinned. "Absolutely!", she said a little too loud. "Sorry." she said to the teacher. Stacy looked at Liza before starting. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at her friend. "Good luck!" she said encouragingly. She stared at the computer wher she could see all that was going on in the simulator where Stacy was. Rainface<3 20:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Thanks!", Stacy replied. "For the setting I think it should be in a forest.", she said to the teacher. The teacher nodded and typed something into the computer like her did with Liza. She stepped into the stimulator when he opened its door. She looked around and trees were dying from the lack of sunlight. Stacy used Sun Heat power and they began to grow bigger. Stacy smiled and saw some eggs in a nest that were abandoned. Stacy decided that she would use the Lighter Heat power. She shined them on the eggs and they hatched into beautiful chicks. Stacy's stimulator was soon over and she stepped out. "That was awesome!", she said to Liza. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Liza clapped. "Amazing Stacy, uterly amazing," she said. She hugged her friend. Soon the whole of the class finished and they left to go to their dormitories. "Ok, we did amazing in the simulator test. I wonder what we are doing tommorow, probably Potionology," she said, her eyes bright. They went inside their dormitories and to their beds. They set their bags down. She walked over to Starry to brush her. She finished brushing Starry and had some of the left over Pizza from yesturday. Rainface<3 20:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stacy let Sun out and gave her a toy mouse to play with. She joined Liza with the pizza. "I wonder what that.. that beast was that you saw yesterday", she said while taking a bite. "It was gnarly" Stacy finished her pizza and drank a water bottle from her bag. "Want some gum?", she asked Liza. "I always have plenty", she said while taking a piece. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:School Category:Magic